Dream of Midnight
by kizuna-miso
Summary: (continuación de "In the Stars") Todos creen saber lo que le falta a Albus Potter y en parte el sentía aquel hueco en su pecho "Necesitas estar con alguien" "estas muy solo" solo era algunas de las cosas que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Pero cuando menos lo espere aparecerá alguien, justo frente a el, pero la edad solo le llena de prejuicio y duda de lo que realmente quiere.
1. Chapter 1

-necesitas una chica, ya estas algo viejo

-¿de verdad? ¿para eso vinimos a tomar algo?

-pues claro… ¿Qué más quieres habla?

-como esta mi ahijada-dijo con el ceño fruncido- escucho rumores

-son solo rumores-dijo con la mirada seria- mi hija no sale con tu sobrino

-claro que si ¿y cómo no? Sirius es asombroso-sonrió Albus animado

El pelinegro dio un sorbo a su vaso antes de mirarle de nuevo, realmente no le gustaba esa conversación, ni cómo empezó ni como termino. Tenía que defender a su sobrino, era su pequeño sobrino, el que más se parecía a él, no tenía la culpa que le gustara la pequeña Georgiana Malfoy. Tampoco era su culpa que no le gustara ninguna chica, que fuera el único soltero que conociera tampoco era su culpa, pero todos miraban atentamente ese hecho

\- "seguro conocerás a una chica pronto, cariño"-dijo imitando a su abuela- ¿acaso es tan importante?

\- ¿de verdad? ¿vas a decir eso de la señora Weasley?-dijo el rubio- solo quiere lo mejor para ti, no puedes culparla

-no la culpo, pero no necesito a nadie en mi vida Scor-frunce el ceño- no necesito esto, soy asesor de la ministra

-una ministra muy linda, por cierto-dijo sonriente

-sabemos que es tu esposa, no tienes por qué decirlo-dijo riendo- tienes suerte que mi jefa me deje salir, ella está muy ocupada

-pero siempre vuelve a casa y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido… ¿es una increíble ministra? ¡Claro que lo es!

-bueno, mucha gente la quiere, se esfuerza mucho…-le mira- pero le falta amucho para alcanzar a mi tía

-acaba de comenzar, al igual que tú, aun les falta puesto que rellenar ¿no?

El pelinegro se levantó adormilado, había tomado de más con su amigo, se levantó a prisa para notar que estaba un poco atrasado, se dio una rápida ducha y salió a la salita de su pequeño apartamento para ver a su amigo rubio en el sofá. Lo agarro por la chaqueta y lo sacudió un par de veces tratando de despertarle

-¡Cass te va a matar! ¡y luego me va a matar a mí!-dijo molesto

-estoy enfermo-dijo adormilado

-eres un real idiota Scor-le suelta- ok, te reportaras enfermo, supongo, pero yo no me puedo dar ese lujo ¡no tengo una esposa que sea ministra!

Se bebió un café rápidamente e hizo una aparición en su oficina, dio un respiro tranquilo, parecía que Casiopea no daba señales aun, pero se equivocó. Un segundo después de su suspiro la puerta se abrió con una molesta pelinegra, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que le iba a matar solo con la mirada. Se acercó intimidante hasta él y le dejo en las manos una taza de café con un fuerte aroma

-será mejor que estés funcional pronto, Potter

-Cass te juro que esto tiene explicación

\- ¿enserio? ¿hay explicación para que anoche mi esposo me llamara muy ebrio? ¿para que se reportara enfermo? ¡y ni siquiera llegara a casa!

-eh…

-¡lo espere toda la maldita noche!

-no me grites a mí-desvía la mirada- fue su idea ir a beber, yo no lo obligue

\- "si no me amaras ¿estarías con Albus? Él está muy solo"-dijo imitándole- "si no yo estaría con él, está muy solo Cassie"

\- ¿bromeas?

-vas a ir a la oficina de aurores a buscar un reporte

\- ¿no tienes un asistente junior o algo así?

\- ¡él no me llamo ebrio!

Siguió escuchando los gritos molestos de la mujer varios metros después que se subió al elevador, lanzo un suspiro y espero. Alzo la vista para ver los aviones de papel flotando, debió enviar así su pedido y no enviarlo a él, que sin darse cuenta había salido con su taza en las manos, con su sobrecargado café. Lanzo un bostezo al entrar a la oficina de aurores, no había casi nadie, solo una chica leyendo algunos reportes, él se aclaró la garganta y ella salto a prisa de su asiento

-l-lo siento-dijo nerviosa

-está bien, la ministra me envió por un reporte-sonrió levemente antes de mirar por el lugar- parece que es un día ocupado

-oh si-dijo buscando- ¡todos están muy atareados!

-¿y tú?

\- ¿yo? -dijo buscando en los cajones- sé que lo metí en algún lado-dijo en un susurro - solo soy una aprendiz, solo estoy llenando reportes como estos…. ¡aquí esta! -le mira y se lo entrega- ¡parece que tuviste una noche ajetreada para traer tu café!

-oh… si-dijo riendo- es por eso que la ministra me envió aquí, está un poco molesta

-creo que no le gusta que sus asistentes lleguen un poco "enfiestados"-dijo riendo

\- ¿asistente? -dijo curioso- soy su asesor, así que tiene razones para enojarse

\- ¡asesor! -dijo nerviosa- l-lo siento, señor Potter, no lo reconocí

-oh… no descuida-sonrió- está bien… -se puso el reporte bajo el brazo y le extendió la mano- soy Albus Severas Potter

-un placer-le estrecha su mano- soy Hazel Eleonore Bennet -sonrió- discúlpeme que le hablara así, no fue mi intención, no lo reconocí señor

-descuida no debo ser tan viejo para que me trates de señor

-no lo creo, Albus

Debía marcharse, soltó su mano lentamente y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de volver al elevador, parecía joven y pequeña, quizás solo tenía unos 24 o 25 años, mientras que el, tenía 34 años. Desvió inmediatamente la idea de su cabeza ¿Cómo iba a salir con alguien diez años más joven que él? era mejor ni siquiera pensarlo. Se apoyó un momento en el muro del elevador, todos tenían razón, el reloj estaba corriendo y no se hacía joven.

\- ¿Qué paso?-dijo tratando de aparentar enojo-¿Dónde está mi informe?

-¿eh?-dijo distraído-lo traía…-se mira bajo el brazo- perdóname Cass… lo buscare, lo juro

Pero antes de que se volteara la chica estaba ahí, mirándole, con la respiración agitada, no lo había notado, pero traía un vestido azulado que hacia lucir su cintura, su cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdoso mirándole. Le entrego la carpeta, pero pego un pequeño salto al ver a la ministra

-disculpe ministra, no la vi

-descuida-sonrió- ¿oficina de aurores?

-si señora, llegue hace un tiempo

-Potter te trajo-sonrió- tu padre hablo de ella el otro día, es muy hábil para ser joven

-está exagerando-dijo sonrojada- solo tuve buenos maestros

-pero solo haces oficina-dijo el pelinegro

-solo tiene un par de semanas ¿acaso quieres que vaya por magos oscuros? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- la próxima vez que vamos de visita a cualquier lugar procura ir con nosotros-dijo ella

-gracias ministra, con su permiso

La pelinegra se volvió hasta su asesor mirándole con una leve sonrisa, pero el solo se volvió hasta su oficina no sin antes dejarle el informe de la oficina de aurores, lo que no necesitaba era que su mejor amiga le mirara de esa manera. Insinuándole que podía siquiera imaginarse con aquella joven mujer


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡tienes suerte, Scorpius! -dijo ella molesta- ¡tienes suerte de que tu hija llega esta noche y no te tuvo que ver cómo te veías esta mañana!

-por favor Cassie-dijo tomando sus hombros- solo estuve con Albus anoche

-por favor Cass-dijo el pelinegro adormilado- solo salimos un rato anoche

-esta no es la primera vez que llegan así…-le mira molesta- no puedo preocuparme de más hijos, Scorpius

-juro que nos controlaremos más la próxima vez… lo lamento-la abraza- alégrate nuestra niña viene en camino

-Cass tu juro que no dejare que este loco me convenza de nuevo de salir a tomar algo nunca más-dijo cubriéndose los ojos

-ustedes dos van a ir a tomarse un café bien cargado mientras yo voy por la compras, tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida para Gina

Ambos se quedaron sentados en la mesa de la cocina mirándose adormilados mientras le daban sorbos a su café y mordidas a unos sándwiches. Estaba tratando de recargar un poco las baterías para escuchar el impresionante año que seguramente tubo la pequeña rubia, que seguramente contaría con tanto afán que seguro escucharían sobre cada día de la escuela

-gracias Scor

-descuida-suspira- menos mal que no la llamaste

-odio esto… realmente lo odio -se cubre los ojos- soy viejo no debería ya pasar por estas cosas

-Albus-le sujeta el hombro- es normal, no te preocupes…

-no quiero ir a trabajar-dijo tomándose a sí mismo el rostro- voy a tener que verla… y saludarla-se cubre los ojos

-eres un idiota, no es su culpa y tuya tampoco… -sonrió-tú le gustas

-estoy viejo…-se apoya en el respaldo de la silla aun cubriéndose los ojos- ¿Cómo podría yo gustarle a una joven aurora? ¡dímelo!

-pues gustándole, tío-dijo la pequeña riendo- ¿Cómo mas podría ser?

\- ¡Gina! -dijo el rubio antes de abrazarle -¡¿cómo llegaste?!

-pues en taxi obviamente-dijo riendo-¿acaso no recibieron mi lechuza? ¡te dije que Peeves inundo el castillo tuvimos que venirnos en la madrugada

-lo siento cariño-besa su cabeza-el tío Albus y yo tuvimos una noche de hombres y tu madre está muy molesta

-me imagino-se siena-tiene una cara horrible

La niña se rio mientras que los otros dos solo siguieron sorbiendo su café adormilados, ella curiosa interrogo a su tío sobre quien hablaban, y ante la mirada curiosa de la pequeña Gryffindor tuvo que ceder.

La joven castaña hacia todo tipo de diligencias para la oficina de aurores, y entre ellas estaba ir a la oficina de la ministra, donde podía charlar unos minutos con el asesor de la ministra. Lo suficiente como para empezar a conocerla, de la casa de Hufflepuff, hija de muggles entreno arduamente para volverse una buena aurora, era su sueño desde que entro a Hogwarts y lo había conseguido. El padre de Albus le había guiado con algunos libros apenas la nombraron auror y le enseño algunos trucos. Luego se volvieron aún más cercanos cuando la ministra la envió a ella junto a su asesor a hablar algunas cosas con el ministro de magia francés. No solo era una excepcional aurora, sino que también tenía habilidades sociales, sabia más de 3 idiomas y parecía llevarse bien con las demás personas, lo que la volvía aún más atrayente para el pelinegro.

Trato de mantener a raya alguno de los detalles que había pasado en Paris, pero había encendido una chispa en él, aquella joven mujer, llena de energía y alegría, algo tímida pero apasionada. Pero apenas volvieron el volvió a la realidad, ella era muy joven y no merecía estar atado a un hombre tan adulto

-es tonto tío-dijo la niña- si tanto te gusta, invítala a cenar

-pero Gina, ella merece estar con quien quiera

-¿y si ella quiere estar contigo? ¿lo pensaste?

-esa es mi niña-dijo moviéndole el cabello-¿no te han asignado otra misión?

-solo soy el asesor, no hago nada aparte de acompañar a Cass, si no fuera por Shacklebolt y mi tía no tendría nada interesante que hacer, solo ahora estoy más ocupado ya que el jefe de departamento de cooperación mágica esta con licencia por que tuvo un bebe, por ese bebe fui a parís

-eres útil, tío… sin ti mama estaría sola, necesita apoyo y tú tienes una buena visión global, además que la sangre pura confía en ti, eres Slytherin

-eso no ayuda mucho-suspira- ¿crees que ella piense en cosas como yo?

\- ¡caro que sí! -dijo el rubio- ¿Cómo no lo haría? Tendría que estar mal de la cabeza

-papi tiene razón

Luego de que llego la madre la rubia se dedicó a contar toda lo que había sucedido en el año, todas las cosas que había hecho y que había aprendido mientras disfrutaban algunos bocadillos que su madre le había comprado. Ante los ojos del pelinegro no había familia más hermosa y unida que la de su mejor amigo, este amo a su esposa desde la escuela y habían superado mucho obstáculos. Vivieron juntos, se casaron y tuvieron a la pequeña Georgiana que el rubio desde pequeña educo para ser la mejor versión de lo que ella pudiera ser. Eran deslumbrante los tres y se sentía bien estar con ellos, pero él no formaba parte de esa familia, aunque fueran sus amigos. Salió de la casa sonriendo, llevándose un trozo de pastel a casa, a un pequeño apartamento, en el camino su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta que abrió la puerta y encontró todo oscuro y solo, como siempre.

Se levantó y dio algunos bocados al pastel que le había dado su amiga y se preparó para salir, iría a la oficina y luego tenía que hablar con el primer ministro muggle, hablar un par de cosas de rutina, mantenerse informados el uno del otro. La ministra y él no se llevaban del todo bien, la había visto a ella como un juguete o un adorno y para evitar cualquier disputa él se hizo cargo siguiéndole el juego de cualquier absurda conversación que saliera.

Llego y se lanzó un poco cansado a su silla, parecía un día largo a pesar de que recién eran las 3, ni siquiera había comido de buena manera debido a que tuvo que almorzar con el ministro, solo quería salir correino de ahí.

-"no seas gruñón como tu padre"-dijo imitando a su madre- "no hagas trabajar mas a Casiopea"

-¿Albus?

Se volvió para mirar a la puerta y ver a la joven aurora con el cabello trenzado a un lado, una camisa con las mangas dobladas y un pantalón oscuro. Se acercó y le entrego una carpeta, con la mirada curiosa sobre el mientras que la cara de este se comenzaba a teñir de un tono carmín

-nada…

-¿seguro?

-si solo… el ministro muggles es un real idiota

-nadie sabe cómo gano, es un real idiota-desvía la mirada- no suelo hablar así de las personas, lo lamento

-no descuida, tienes razón -sonrió levemente- lamento que tuvieras que escuchar que hable de mi padre

-oh, yo conozco bien al señor Potter descuida, también he visto a tu madre, va de vez en cuando a verlo y se pueden escuchar las discusiones

-es que Lily está viviendo con alguien más y no es fácil para el hablar de eso... creen incluso que tendrá un bebe y ella no le ha dicho nada, es complicado

-oh… eso es difícil supongo, es su única hija

-si supongo que … además mi madre está preocupada ya que soy su único hijo solo

-¿solo?

-digo soltero… mi hermano mayor tiene 2 hijos, gemelos Sirius y Remus, son unos revoltosos aun para su edad, y Lily ya empezó su vida-suspira- creo que están preocupados de que muera solo

\- ¿acaso a usted no le gusta ninguna mujer?

-ese no es el problema-suelta una risita- el problema es que nadie me hace caso

-yo si-dijo precipitada antes de sonrojarse-d-digo… señor… yo

-descuida-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado- solo…

-¡señor! ¡podemos salir un día! -dijo apresurada antes de cubrirse la boca-digo… yo… la pase muy bien en Paris… c-creo que sería bueno…

-oh-le mira sorprendido-p-pero yo soy… diez años mayor que tú, Hazel

-l-lo se… pero no me importa-le mira- esta noche… su padre dijo que le gusta la comida italiana, y conozco un buen lugar muggle

-oh… entonces… ¿paso por ti?

-si-dijo animada


	3. Chapter 3

Se miró al espejo por quinta vez antes de salir, se peinó un poco a pesar de quedar igual, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se miró los zapatos de nuevo, se acomodó las mangas arremangadas y se dispuso a caminar hasta la casa de la mujer. Al menos caminando tendría el tiempo de pensar en qué diablos tenia pensando hacer ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿acaso debía llevarle algo? Su madre le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera… y Cass también, incluso la pequeña Gina. Se detuvo de golpe y se devolvió una cuadra para quedarse mirando las flores tratando de decidir que debía llevarle a la mujer

-es obvio tío, esas blancas con rosado-dijo Sirius soltando una risita

-buena elección-dijo la chica- aunque un clásico son las rosas, pero quizás son demasiado

\- ¡¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?! -dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

-pues escuchamos a mi papá cuando hablo contigo por teléfono-dijo ella sonriente- venimos siguiéndote hace tiempo

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle caso a Gina, Sirius? Es solo una pequeña genio malvado

\- ¡cómpralas! -dijeron al unísono

Cedió ante los pedidos de ambos jóvenes que caminaron a su lado un par de cuadras mal, habían salido a dar un paseo aprovechando sus vacaciones desde el primer día, ahora se iban al cine cuando se separaron. Siguió caminando hasta una calle donde había apretadas casas de 2 pisos, subió tres escalones y golpeo la puerta, escucho un ruido y luego apareció ella. Tenía un vestido negro, usando zapatos altos y con el cabello corriéndole por la espalda. Se quedó en silencio un momento admirándola, mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa

\- ¿Albus?

-… ¿Qué?... -le entrega las flores- l-lo siento Hazel

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? -dijo mirando las flores- son muy lindas, nunca nadie me había regalado flores

\- ¿e-enserio?... no estaba seguro si traerlas-sonrió- me alegro haberlo hecho

Dejo las flores dentro y cerró la puerta, estaban ambos un poco nervioso mientras que trataban de armar una conversación, el restaurant italiano no estaba lejos, la noche era fresca y estaba el cielo completamente despejado. Cuando comenzó la comida ambos se quedaron hablando una que otra cosa hasta que el robo un bocado de su plato

-son los mejores raviolis que he probado-dijo con una sonrisa- buena elección Hazel

-bueno-sonrió- tenía muchas ganas de salir contigo

\- ¿c-conmigo?

-s-si-desvía la mirada- yo no… digo… desde Paris

-Paris…-susurro con una sonrisa- gracias por invitarme… ¿te gusta el helado?

-si ¿por?

-iremos por uno de postre

Caminaron por las calles de Londres hablando una que otra cosa cuando se sentaron en un parque luego de comer helado, mirando como la vida muggle se desarrollaba. Ella se volvió a mirarle mientras que este solo quería evitar su mirada, para que no le hiciera agitar su pecho

\- ¿tengo algo malo?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué malo podrías tener?

-no lose, evitas que te toque… que te mira-desvía la mirada- si no te pareció, debiste decirme que no

Se iba a ir, iba a correr lejos de él, pero no podía permitírselo, no podía dejarla irse de su lado, la única persona que no le hacía pensar que estaba solo. El agarro su brazo y luego la apretó en un abrazo escondiéndose en su cuello, para sentir su perfume cítrico. Ella parecía algo reacia y se mantuvo firme sin acercarse a el

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hazel-le aparta y le mira-eres joven

\- ¿Qué?

-eres muy joven para mi… tienes 10 años menos que yo, mereces estar con alguien joven, yo no voy a ir a fiestas ni nada de eso, una noche emocionante es salir con mi amigo a beber y bromear, ver si nos sale una granea de color con sabor extraño… no puedo darte nada especial

-no quiero nada-sonrió- solo quería estar contigo Albus, no me importa… diez años no son nada

\- ¿Qué tengo de especial? -le sujeta el rostro- solo soy la sombra del gran Harry Potter

\- eres justo con quien quiero estar, Albus-sonrió- eres amable y maduro… eres comprensivo a pesar de terco y gruñón-dijo sonrojada- no eres la sombra de tu padre… eres la mano derecha de la ministra, su confidente… eres un buen amigo y un buen padrino

-Hazel… no soy bueno para ti-dijo apoyándose en su frente- pero desde que te conocí no pude evitar mirarte... créeme nadie me ha impresionado en años-se separa-pero no puedo hacerte esto

-Albus…

Él se separó de golpe y comenzó a alejarse a pesar de los gritos de la mujer para que regresara. No sabía qué hacer, solo que no era bueno para ella estar con él, necesitaba aclarar su mente y alejarse de cualquier problema. Sentía el pecho apretado cuando entro a su casa, en su mente todo se sentía pesado y el pecho apretado, su vista se cubrió de lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer en el suelo. Se sentía tan estúpido y a la vez culpable, sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de dolor antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro

\- ¿Al?

-odio cuando me dices así-se limpia rápido los ojos-siempre lo dices cuando quieres tocar un tema raro

-estas llorando en el piso ¿Qué otro tema podría ser? -dijo el rubio algo serio- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿comer algo?

-solo quiero quedarme en el sofá-dijo moviéndose lentamente hasta este- quedarme aquí hasta mi muerte, con suerte será pronto

\- ¡por dios! -dijo con el ceño fruncido-no seas fatalista… otra vez con lo mismo ¡tú no te permites ser feliz!

-Delphini

-siempre sacas lo mismo, eso no cuenta Albus… sabes de que hablo

-no

-Lizzy Davis… ella era buena, pero tú no querías algo serio así que adiós… luego vino Laurie, la amiga de Cassie ¿y que paso con ella?

-no lose, al parecer tu puedes explicarlo

-ella tampoco no te pareció suficiente ¿no?

-ve al punto-desvía la mirada- ¿recordar mis fracasos te reconfortan?

-entonces llega esta linda chica-dijo sin prestarle atención- una excelente chica, joven quizás, pero con buenas cualidades ¿y que hace Albus Severus Potter?

\- ¿la rechaza?

\- ¡la rechaza! Al parecer a Albus Severus Potter le gusta auto sabotearse ¿no?

Tuvo que escuchar toda la charla de su amigo, parecía eterna mientras que el pedía comida muggle hasta la casa, la pizza era una de sus favoritas, además de la comida china que el rubio devoraba mientras aún seguía diciéndole que él se auto saboteaba. Quizás tenia razón, pero no quería escucharlo ahora, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada sobre mujeres, menos todos sus intentos fallidos sobre formalizar con alguien ya que sabía que su amigo tenia razón. Nadie le parecía lo bastante bueno como para tentarse a tener algo serio, siempre en su mente había algo, excepto con Hazel, ella no era el problema, era él.

La mañana siguiente solo se levantó por la insistencia de su amigo, debía ir a trabajar sin importar los problemas que hacían a su cabeza dar vueltas. Se sentó en su escritorio haciendo cualquier encargo o cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar nada de su amiga que seguro le regañaría de nuevo. Pero no podía escapar todo el día

-Albus…-dijo ella sentándose frente a el

-no necesito un sermón ahora, créeme, tu esposo ve lo suficientemente claro -dijo molesto

-no soy tu enemiga, no me mires así-suspira- Albus… anoche Gina se encontró con Hazel y la llevo a casa

\- ¿Qué? -le ira sorprendido- ¿Gina?

-si… ella la llevo a casa… está con nosotros, Gina se está quedando con ella, cuidándola… estaba muy mal

-n-no debiste hacerlo, es mi culpa-baja la mirada

-no lo dudo ¿Qué paso?

-le dije… que no podíamos estar juntos

\- ¿eres un idiota o qué? -suspira- perdona… sé que para ti es entenderlo… pero amar a alguien implica riesgos y prejuicios, muchos problemas, la pregunta es ¿crees que Hazel vale la pena?

-por supuesto que lo vale… el problema no es ella Cass ¡soy yo!

\- ¿Qué?

-estoy demasiado viejo, estoy cansado solo quiero llegar a casa y tener a alguien que me reciba y que me ame ¡¿es demasiado pedir eso?!

-cálmate-suspira- ve a hablar con…

Pero antes de que dijera algo más el había hecho una aparición, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, él estaba desesperado, el simple hecho de escuchar que estaba mal, le hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Apareció en la casa mientras la castaña estaba sentada en el sofá con la rubia mirando una película mientras comían helado, dejo caer su tazón hasta sus piernas sorprendida.

-A-Albus

\- ¡t-tío!

-sé que Sirius está detrás del sofá-suspira- vayan ustedes dos por algo para comer-dijo dándole dinero- vuelvan en una hora

\- ¡e-entendido! -dijeron al unísono

Salieron corriendo por la puerta y cerraron de golpe, la mujer se movió lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dejando su helado en la mesita junto al sofá, él estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que finalmente la miro directo a sus ojos verdosos que estaban marcado por la pena y el dolor. Se acercó instintivamente a ella, rodeándole con sus brazos apretadamente, aunque ella no lo hiciera, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar

-no soy un juguete-dijo apartándole

\- ¿Qué?

-no soy un juguete Albus-le mira enojada- no puedes decirme que sí ¡y cambiar de parecer cada vez que se te da la maldita gana!

-no… quería que pensaras eso… no la he pasado bien… con las chicas

-pues yo…-desvía la mirada- no … olvídalo… estoy viva y mejorare… si eso te importaba

-Hazel… no… ¡tú no entiendes!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡eso! ¡tú no entiendes! ¡Yo lo hecho a perder todo! ¡eso dice Scor! Y todo comenzó con Delphi

\- ¿Delphi?

-es la hija del mago más tenebroso jamás conocido! ¡si, el mismo! ¡Aunque suene irracional, es real! Ella me dejo maldito por siempre, simplemente todo me parece muy poco para mi… pero llegas tú y eres endemoniadamente perfecta ¡¿y qué hago yo?! … ¡pues lo arruino!

\- ¡cállate! -dijo molesta- ¡estuve sola toda mi vida! ¡toda! ¡y tu apareces intentando ser importante para mí y me botas! ¡es como si fuera basura!


	4. Chapter 4

¿basura?

Ella misma se trató de basura… ¿acaso tenía idea de lo mal que sonaba eso? incluso peor de lo que lo hacían parecer algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, se sentía mal en el pecho que ella hablara así, se sentó a su lado sin tocarla ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que ella se tratara a si misma de esa manera?

-Hazel

-volveré a mi casa-se levanta-no molestare más a ninguno de ustedes

\- ¡hablemos! -dijo tomando su mano- hablemos…

-no…¿ya lo dijiste?... tú me gustas Albus, pero no soy un juguete… ni siquiera te intereso lo suficiente como para que no te importe lo que los demás digan

-¡tengo miedo!

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-tú me gustas… de verdad… ¿entiendes?... primero Delphi… solo me uso y desde ese exacto momento siento que nadie es suficiente, que tiene algo que no ira bien… me volví muy quisquilloso con las mujeres, tenía mucho miedo… pero me da más miedo que me gustes tanto-toma su rostro- tu… tienes tantas oportunidades para ser feliz que no… no sé si yo sea suficiente para ti

-eres… más que suficiente… ni siquiera necesito que seas mucho o nada… solo me importas tu ¿Qué es la edad?... nada comparado en cómo se mide el amor... la amistad, la confianza

-tengo miedo

-no tengas más miedo, voy a estar a tu lado-toma su mano

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, antes que el volviera a abrazarle fuertemente, ella era algo bajita para su edad así que él tenía que doblar un poco sus rodillas para esconderse en el hombro de la mujer, inundándose con su cítrico aroma. Ella se separó lentamente para encontrar sus ojos a un par de centímetros, él estaba nervioso, solo quería probar sus labios, pero tenía miedo de que pareciera que la estaba invadiendo.

Ella soltó una leve risita antes de acercarse rápidamente hasta el, al fin sentía esa suavidad en sus labios que tanto extrañaba de Paris, parecía un sueño, pero al fin el sueño se volvía realidad. Le rodeo por la cintura y la levanto un poco mientras ella le abrazaba, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocar el piso mientras ambos se hundían en un beso. Le acomodo sobre una mesa que tenían a junto a la pared y se acercó aún más a ella tratando de mantener la calma en cuanto a tocar su cuerpo, pero ella no tenía ni un reparo en acariciarle.

\- ¡tío! -grito la rubia cubriéndose los ojos- ¡pueden irse al menos a otro lado!

-G-Gina…-dijo sonrojado- n-nosotros

-sabemos que intentaban hacer, tío-dijo desviando la mirada- iremos a comprar a la panadería que esta abajo…. Esperamos que estén presentables cuando lleguemos

El castaño tomo la mano de la rubia y la guio escaleras abajo, ambos estaban algo sonrojados y nerviosos para hablar de ese tema así que se limitaron a comprar algunos croissants antes de subir. Estaba la mujer tratando de ordenar un poco el lugar mientras que el pelinegro estaba sujetándose el rostro, sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida

\- ¿ahora están mejor? -dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido

-al menos sabemos que ya están juntos-dijo ella dejando la comida sobre la mesita de café - ¿es seguro que deje la comida aquí?

-si... lo siento Gina, por favor no le digan ni a Cass… ni a Scor… ni a nadie

-queremos cosas-dijo el pelinegro serio

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido el pelinegro- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-nos vas a cubrir a nosotros, tío… el señor Malfoy no le gusta nada que estemos tanto tiempo juntos

-lo sé, ni me lo digas-dijo el mayor

-bueno tío… queremos tener un lugar seguro donde reunirnos, no haremos nada como… ustedes

-confió en que sabrán manejarlo… pero deben avisarme que estarán en mi casa-dijo con el ceño fruncido-no quiero verlos haciendo nada

-mi casa… también pueden ocuparla, es pequeña, pero no los buscarían ahí…

-Gracias-sonrió la rubia- v-vamos a comer, mejor, se pondrá fría la comida

Comieron algo silenciosos, no había mucho de qué hablar realmente sin que terminara en algo incómodo, finalmente el mayor tuvo que irse, beso la cabeza de la mujer y desapareció solo unos segundos antes de que la madre de la rubia apareciera

\- ¡Sirius! -dijo la mujer- ¡Scorpi está a punto de aparecer! ¡rápido!

El chico se apresuró a salir de la casa, tenía que ir a esconderse del rubio para evitar cualquier problema así que no dudo salir corriendo del lugar. La pequeña rubia trato de mantener la calma y esconder el plato que había dejado Sirius, pero su madre lo lleno y se lo dejo en frente cuando apareció su esposo. Ella se levantó y se acercó sonriente antes de besarle y decirle que se sentara en el suelo con ellas junto a la pequeña mesa

-les juro que me iré…

-oh descuida Hazel…-sonrió la mujer- puedes quedarte lo que quieras

-¡es genial tener una hermana mayor!-dijo la rubia sonriente

-pero… ¿ustedes se arreglaron?

-si-dijo sonrojada- aunque tenía que volver a trabajar… así que no… no dijo nada

-puedes contar con nosotros en lo que quieras -sonrió el rubio -realmente nosotros sabemos que ustedes… deben estar juntos

-son buenos amigos-sonrió tímidamente-y Gina… puedes visitarme cuando quieras… digo, todos

-tranquila-dijo la mujer divertida-estamos para apoyarte, a ti y a Albus

La mujer volvió a casa junto con la rubia que le acompaño la mitad del camino. La niña a pesar de ser joven tenía cierto don con las palabras, al igual que su padre y le era bastante fácil iniciar una conversación cuando quería, para la suerte de la castaña que no era muy buena en ello.

Llego a casa y sintió la presencia de alguien dentro, podía escuchar los pasos, tomo su varita preparada para atacar, deslizo la puerta y se metió dentro sin hacer un solo ruido. Camino lentamente hasta que noto alguien en la cocina, se apresuró a acercarse y apuntar con su varita solo para encontrarse con el pelinegro revolviendo algo en una olla

\- ¿A-Albus?

-llegas solo unos minutos antes, Hazel

-estaba con Gina… quería comprar alguna ropa muggles ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno, llegue a la oficina-dijo sonriente- y no había casi nada de trabajo, entonces dije ¿Qué podría hacer por Hazel?

-¿estas calentando la cena?

\- ¿calentando la cena? -dijo riendo- ¡estoy preparándote la cena!

-¿sabes cocinar?

\- ¿tú no?... digo, vives sola

-mi casa es pequeña solo porque gasto todo mi dinero en comida lista

\- ¡eso no será más! Voy a prepararte de comer, con razón eres tan delgada…-suspira- espero que te guste el estofado

-suena delicioso

Ella se acercó sonriente y beso su mejilla antes de mirar maravillada la comida que tenía en frente de ella, el mismo había comprado todo y había venido a su casa a cocinar, no podía estar mas sonriente.

-¿esto se volverá una costumbre?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el

-que seas maravilloso-dijo mirándole- nunca nadie me había cocinado algo así

\- ¿tu madre no cocinaba?

-no-desvía la mirada- ella no…

-¿Hazel?

-Albus… soy huérfana… para mí, que tu hagas esto… es impresionante-dijo limpiándose los ojos- muchas gracias

-oh Hazz- la abraza-l-lo siento

-n-no es tu culpa-le mira y le toma el rostro- v-voy a poner la mesa ¿sí? -sonrió levemente

Ella se apartó a prisa y se movió hasta el pequeño comedor mientras ordenaba la mesa, el pelinegro apago la cocina y se dirigió lentamente hasta donde estaba ella. Mirando por todo su apartamento noto que en todas sus paredes solo había algunos cuadros de flores, cuadros muggles sin siquiera moverse un milímetro, ni siquiera una foto de sí misma. En su casa tenia fotos de este y sus amigos, sus hermanos y su familia lo que le hacía recordar lo unido que era con ellos, pero ella estaba sola. Se acercó por su espalda y beso su cabeza mientras le abrazaba, ella toco sus brazos y sonrió levemente mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana

-no estarás mas sola

-no lo sabes

-voy a estar contigo, siempre -sonrió- voy a quedarme contigo toda mi vida… voy a ser tu familia ahora, Hazz


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Cómo que sales con una chica? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?!

-mamá trata de calmarte-dijo sujetándola de los hombros- no es para que te pongas así

\- ¿acaso no pensabas presentárnosla?

-mi padre ya la conoce

-¿¡que?!

Ginny Potter se volvió hasta su esposo que trato de esconderse tras el periódico pero le fue inútil, ella se lo quito de las manos con el ceño fruncido, mirándole indignada por esa situación. Albus se quedó ahí quieto, ya que su hermana menor había salido corriendo y que el mayor se había escondido en la cocina comiendo unos bocadillos, sus sobrinos se mantuvieron al margen de cualquier cosa hablando una que otra palabra desde el sofá para que ella no les descubriese

-ella es mi… subordinada

-¿una aurora?

-sí, no te alteres, Ginny

-no trates de suavizarme -desvía la mirada hasta su hijo- no trates de aparecerte

\- ¡n-no iba a hacerlo! -frunce el ceño- no soy James… nos conocimos hace como un año, llevamos un par de meses juntos no es para que te asustes

-¿¡un par de meses?!

-es que sabía que te pondrías así… prefería encontrarte de buen humor… se llama Hazel, tiene… unos años menos que yo

-¿Cuántos son unos años menos?

-diez… -desvía la mirada

\- ¿d-diez? -dijeron ella y su hermano mayor

\- ¿acaso eso es mucho para el tío Albus? -pregunto Remus curioso- me parece más que bien

\- ¿¡cómo diablos te la arreglaste para eso?!... vaya-dijo James sorprendido-ni siquiera yo podría con alguien tan joven- no con dos hijos encima

\- ¿estás seguro que quieres eso?... ella no va a querer lo mismo que tu

-créeme-dijo el pelinegro- estoy seguro que estamos en el mismo exacto lugar

Su madre no parecía nada segura de lo que decía, pero él ya era un adulto no podía dejar de hacer cualquier cosa por que su madre o su padre le ponían mala cara, él podía tomar sus decisiones.

Cuando volvió se sentó en el sofá se acomodó relajado, comenzaba el frio y su apartamento era un verdadero congelador, su puso una manta y encendió la televisión, como odiaba su departamento. Era pequeño, frio y viejo, las puertas rechinaban, el piso crujía y en el verano las ventanas no abrían, la calefacción no funcionaba y de vez en cuando tenía una que otra pelea con la puerta de la entrada, que a pesar de ser mago el prefería enfrentar a su departamento frente a frente. Miro por la ventana y no podía ser peor, comenzaba a nevar y se ponía cada vez más frio, solo tenía una solución, lo único en que había pensado en todo el día.

Se levantó y camino por las calles que se estaban llenando de aquellos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer cada vez más fuerte, tenía que apresurarse. Paso por una pastelería y luego por el supermercado, sonaba a un día para un buen risotto que el mismo prepararía. Subió los tres escalones y busco la llave entre sus bolsillos, pero estas no parecían encontrarse en ningún lugar. Miro para todos lados para percatarse que nadie estaba cerca y abrió la puerta con su varita.

Mientras la castaña salía del ministerio cansada, habían estado en el callejón Diagon y diferentes lugares solo para asegurarse de que todo se mantenía en orden, "patrullaje" como le decía su jefe, eso había sido demasiado cansado. Camino para comprar algunas donas azucaras mientras la nieve caía aprisa, no podía aparecerse en media calle, tendría que saber caminar al menos 10 calles más entre la nieve.

\- ¡Albus! -dijo ella cerrando la puerta a prisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡estas congelada! -dijo quitándole la chaqueta- tienes el cabello lleno de nieve ¿porque no te das un baño y luego cenamos?

\- ¿de nuevo no funciono la calefacción?

-el dueño del apartamento no quiere arreglarlo y yo no lo hare por el-le besa- ve a darte una larga ducha, te calentare tu pijama y luego cenaremos, compre chocolate caliente y croissant

-y yo donas azucaras-dijo riendo- eres tan refinado… ¿ya te disté un baño?

-cuando llegue había recién comenzado a nevar, lo necesitaba

-eres maravilloso- le besa- tomare un baño

La mujer le sonrió antes de besarlo otra vez y salir hasta el baño, el pelinegro sonrió contento y comenzó a preparar todo. A veces no estaba del todo seguro de por qué no estaban juntos cada momento, porque lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado, sentirla cerca ¿quizás debería proponérselo? ¿o quizás decirle que se casaran? No estaba del todo seguro que debía hacer ahora, solo que quería mantenerse a su lado. Miro a la mujer y soltó un suspiro, estaba extasiado de solo mirarla, solo tenerla a su lado le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

La mañana siguiente escucho el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta, la mujer levanto la vista para ver que el pelinegro estaba preparándose para salir a trabajar así que se levantó adormilada y se encamino a la puerta, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta para ver que en un salto la pequeña rubia se lanzaba a abrazarla fuertemente

\- ¡Hazz! -dijo emocionada- ¡quería verte!

\- ¡G-Gina! -dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-llegue a casa anoche para las vacaciones de navidad -dijo emocionada-¿no tienes árbol?

-oh… ni siquiera estoy en casa-se sujeta el estómago- oh, lo siento… me esperas un momento Gina

\- ¿estás bien?

-si solo… creo que comí algo que no me hizo bien…

La niña se quitó la chaqueta con nieve, se apresuró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un té de hierbas para la mujer mientras miraba algunas de las cosas que había comido que pudo haberle dañado, busco pan y lo dejo dorar para prepararle algo liviano para comer.

Vio a su padrino levantarse adormilado, ya cambiado y listo para irse a trabajar, miro curioso a la rubia que preparaba el desayuno, tranquila como si siempre estuviera acomodada en la casa.

\- ¿Dónde está Hazel?

-está en el baño, no se sentía bien… no te preocupes tío, la cuidare

-avísame cualquier cosa… llama a Rose si es necesario…

Ella asintió antes de que el desapareciera, luego movió todo hasta la pequeña mesa de comedor que tenía, pensó en llamar a su tía Rose para que le revisara, o pedirle una poción a su padre, pero ella apareció antes de que pudiera formular un plan. Le sonrió tranquila hablando de lo hambrienta que estaba, parecía que su dolor de estómago solo había sido temporal.

-Hazz-dijo la rubia después de dar un sorbo a tu taza- ¿estás bien?

-solo fue un poco de nausea, Gina-sonrió- ahora estoy hambrienta

-me refiero a… -se toca el estómago- tu no estas…

-no eres muy joven para hablar de eso-dijo riendo- deberías concentrarte en ti ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-debe estar en la madriguera, sus bisabuelos son algo viejos, piensa que quizás sea la última vez que los vea

-oh… Albus me dijo que Molly y Arthur estaban cansados… pero no pensé que sería a ese nivel

-no Sirius… solo está mal porque no los ve a menudo

-ya veo-desvía la mirada- la verdad que estoy… un poco retrasada

\- ¿retrasada? -dijo curiosa- ¿ya te…? Los muggles tienes unos palitos… ellos pueden decírtelo ¿no?

-si… creo que sí, creo que puedo comenzar por eso… Albus siempre dice que llame a Rose en caso de algo… pero no quiero asustarla, casi no la conozco… dicen que es de temer

-bueno, lo es… pero ella es muy buena, no te preocupes… vamos a salir de comprar ¿te parece? -sonrió levemente- harás una Aparicio hasta aquí y luego si sale … positivo iremos a comer algo delicioso… si no iremos solo por una hamburguesa con helado

-eso suena delicioso

-pero no sería tan especial ¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

-bueno… ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar? -dijo Gina impaciente

-no lo sé-dijo mirando a la rubia- ¿deberíamos mirar?

\- ¿Qué crees que diga el tío Albus?

-no lo sé… ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso… de hecho de nada, creo que él se siente cómodo como están las cosas-desvía la mirada – quizás no deba hacer nada…digo…

-es positiva…-dijo la rubia antes de abrazarla- no hagas nada de loco que luego te arrepentiras, Hazz

-¿d-debería llamar a Rose?

-llama a mi madre… ella siempre sabe

-no debo molestarla con cosas sin importancia, es la ministra… no sé qué hacer Gina…

-vamos a un doctor muggle… seguro uno va a decirte algo concreto

-hum… iré-se levanta- quiero que me diga exactamente que pasa y que opciones tengo

La mujer se preparó, se despidió de la rubia agradecida y se alejó de su casa camino al hospital a pesar de que los magos y brujas siempre iban a ver sanadores, era mejor que nadie se enterara de eso. El consultorio le parecía un poco aterrador, había pasado años desde que ella iba a un hospital muggle, esperaba paciente a que le llamaran entre el bullicio de la sala.

El pelinegro mientras estaba en su trabajo con una sonrisa, siempre que llegaba de estar en casa con la castaña se quedaba con una sonrisa todo el día. Su almuerzo lo compartió con el rubio que solo hablaba de lo muy unida que era su hija con Sirius, y que le era algo incómodo esa situación.

-¿Qué pasa si ella tiene un hijo?

-¿con Sirius? Como crees, ellos son listos

-¿¡entonces lo están haciendo?!

-no dije eso-dijo riendo- ella está en sexto año ¿lo olvidas? Así que déjala, hablamos de Gina no se meterá en problemas

-no es tu hija la que está en problemas

-aunque tuviera una no seria de esa manera, tu sabes que Siri es un buen chico ¿no?

-es mi pequeña ¿esperas que lo acepté sin más? -frunce el ceño -yo mismo la hice

-y la hiciste… exactamente, en un desenfreno loco de adolecente ¿recuerdas?

-no digas eso

-cumpliendo los 18 años… sin contar las anteriores ¿no?

El rubio volvió a su comida intentando no tener que lidia con ese tema, simplemente él no quería que su hija tuviera algo que ver en eso, era demasiado difícil afrontar temas así. Pero el pelinegro solo se reía de eso, no había ni siquiera pensado en tener hijos y sinceramente estaba tan cómodo de cómo iban las cosas que no era un tema que quisiera hablar ahora.

Se movió hasta la casa de la mujer y entro tranquilo, la llamo, pero nadie respondió, luego comenzó a buscarla y no encontró nada, seguro había ido de compras y no le había dicho nada. Comenzaron a pasar las horas y ella no aparecía para nada, comenzó a impacientarse, trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que ella era una aurora, nada la atacaría tan fácilmente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá esperando que apareciera, se quedó dormido y despertó asustado cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, salto apresurado y le vio algo silenciosa y quizás incluso deprimida. Se quedó curioso esperando que le dijera algo, pero ella solo se acomodó en el sofá

\- ¿tuviste una misión?

-un encargo… no te preocupes ya llegue a casa

-lo veo-le toma la mano- ¿no quieres dormir?

-oh… no, no estoy cansada… deberías dormir, dentro de unas horas tendrás que volver a trabajar

-¿e-estas bien?-le sujeta los hombros

-si-desvía la mirada- fue una misión difícil ¿sí? -le besa- solo … tuvimos que atrapar a una familia y había niños involucrados, sabes que no puedo decirte mucho

-no sabía que te afectaban tanto los niños

-oh… descuida-sonríe levemente- estoy bien

-¿quieres… niños?

-oh-se sonroja-n-no lo sé…. ¿tú quieres?

-ahora solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero pensar en eso

-oh-se levanta-iré a darme una ducha

Se fue sin decir más, él se fue derecho a la cama como ella había recomendado no sin quedarse algo intranquila de lo que había dicho. Mientras que la mujer se sumergía dentro de la bañera acariciándose el vientre lentamente mientras se hundía hasta la boca en el agua dejándose invadir por una sensación cálida

-no voy a dejarte solo

La mañana siguiente se levantó adormilada, se acomodó en las sabanas para sentir un aromático olor, que a pesar de las náuseas siguió el camino hasta la cocina para ver a Georgiana y a Sirius preparándole desayuno. La hicieron sentarse en el sofá y en la mesita de café comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para el desayuno, te de hierbas junto a baguette recién horneado, huevos y tocino, algunos pastelillos y galletas. Se sentaron junto a ella mientras que esta sonreía tranquila

-si él no quiere… ¿ustedes van a estar conmigo? -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡claro que sí! -dijo el pelinegro -d-digo… no creemos que mi tío… vaya a dejarte sola… pero puedes siempre contar con nosotros

-ayer me dijo que estábamos bien así, solo los dos… no pensaba en tener algún…

-oh, pero seguro solo lo dijo… no es que de verdad piense" no quiero tener ningún hijo con nadie"-dijo la rubia- deberías decirle

-debería irme…-dijo apenada- debería irme a cualquier lugar no quiero ser un estorbo para Albus

\- ¡no lo eres! -dijeron al unísono

-mi abuela estaría feliz de que tuvieras un hijo-dijo el castaño

-ni siquiera la conozco … Albus ni siquiera quiso que yo la conociera como su novia

\- ¿no quiso?

-cree que ella solo me criticara… que quizás no sea buena conmigo… porque soy muy joven para Albus… ¿creen que debería conocerla?

-mi abuela… si es un poco seria, pero como todo los Weasley por dentro es un malvavisco, incluso mi tío Bill, aunque sea hombre lobo-dijo el pelinegro

-mi madre y mi padre jamás te dejaran sola-dijo la rubia autoritaria- ellos jamás… te dejarían sola ¡y tío Albus tampoco!

Ella se quedó sorprendida pero ninguna palabra alentadora le quitaría el miedo en que realidad sentía en el fondo de su corazón, dejo escapar un suspiro y se metió al baño de nuevo, las náuseas no eran nada gentil con ella. Se levantó a prisa y se limpió la boca antes de levantarse, escuchó la voz de Albus en el comedor, tenía que pensar en algo y a prisa

-no sabes lo enojada que esta Cass-dijo el pelinegro besando su frente- hemos tenido más trabajo que nunca por que apareció un grupo de idiotas que cree que puede juguetear con algunos muggles

-oh… entiendo-dijo desviando la mirada- lo siento, tengo un llamado del ministerio-dijo mostrándole una moneda- debo irme ahora, hablamos luego

Y solo desapareció. El pelinegro le quedo mirando, dio un vistazo a los dos jóvenes que estaban atento a cualquier movimiento, quietos mirándole intensamente hasta que el lanzo una risita y siguió hablando de la ministra. Ellos se miraron algo nerviosos, no podían decir una palabra, no podían traicionar la confianza de la mujer por nada del mundo, se apresuraron en irse antes de que notara algo extraño, ya que el pelinegro parecía vivir en una nube

Pasaron varias horas antes de que ella volviera, apenas si la noto ya que se hizo aparecer en el cuarto mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunas cosas en su maleta. El pelinegro entro a prisa en el cuarto, con el delantal puesto, se quedó expectante esperando que ella le dijera algo, pero solo la veía moverse con su varita mientras sus objetos se mentían en una pequeña maleta acomodándose a prisa. Finalmente, la maleta se cerro de golpe y sonó el clic de su seguro, ella alzo la vista algo perdida y quizás algo desconcertada

-tengo una misión… en Gales… solo un par de meses

-¡¿acaso no ibas a decirme nada?!

-es… algo secreto, aun no me han dicho para que me necesitan exactamente, pero creo que quieren que vigile a unos dragones… la crianza de estos, al menos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-tu tío Charlie estaba ahí, supongo que pidió ayuda

-hum… ok… ¿cuándo… volverás?

-no lo sé, lo siento

Ella se acercó y le beso, se quedó mirando su rostro, entristecido y con los ojos llorosos antes de atraes su maleta y finalmente desaparecer de la habitación. El pelinegro se quedó ahí, se quedó solo en la habitación, de nuevo solo en un pequeño apartamento. No estaba seguro de que sucedería ahora pero se notaba que no era nada bueno


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡¿y si me está engañando?!-dijo molesto

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? -dijo el rubio

\- ¡tú eres el maldito idiota de los animales! -bramo más enojado

-trabajo registrando hombres lobo, Albus tienes que calmarte

-¡casi 7 meses! ¡ni siquiera una lechuza!

Estaba realmente enojado, él se levantó apresurado y le dio un golpe a la pared, pero solo logro astillarla un poco y ganarse un poco de dolor en la mano. El rubio trato de calmarlo, pero solo se ganó un empujo de su amigo que trato de apartarlo lo más posible, saco su varita y le apunto a prisa ante la alarmada mirada de su amigo, que deslizo su mano lentamente hasta su bolsillo.

-A-Albus debes calmarte

-¡Ella me dejo!

-s-solo e-está trabajando

\- ¡ni siquiera me ha escrito! - dijo entre sollozos- ¡todo es tu culpa!

\- ¿p-por qué?

\- ¡yo te creí! ¡te creí que podía ser feliz con ella!

Vio que se preparaba para lanzarle un hechizo y el también levanto su varita, se apuntaron y sus hechizos chocaron estrepitosamente, empujándose para chocar con la pared entre astillas y yeso de las paredes. Una capa blanca les cubría a ambos que estaban entre escombros y lleno de pergaminos partidos y chamuscados. Ninguno se movió de su lugar hasta que la puerta salió empujada hasta el otro lado de la habitación dejando entrar a la pelinegra que quedo mirando atenta

\- ¿están vivos?

-s-si…-susurraron ambos

Ella saco su varita y con un ágil movimiento hizo que los objetos comenzaran a ordenarse, todo a volver a s lugar exceptos los dos que aun yacían en el suelo, sin querer moverse. les ordeno ir a su despacho pronto y simplemente se fue del lugar caminando en silencio mientras los otros se mantenían en el suelo adoloridos.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de levantarse entre gruñidos y gemidos lastimosos, sin mirarse y decir nada se dirigieron a la oficina de la ministra ante la atenta mirada de todo el ministerio. Todos daban un paso atrás para dejarles pasar cubiertos de cortes y moretones, con la ropa rasgada y en el pelinegro se podía ver claramente el ceño fruncido. Entraron a la oficina, se sentaron en los mullidos sofá mientras ella movió su varita para mover su tetera con sus tazas y dejar frente a ellos, aparto la tetera y se dejó apoyar en su respaldo antes de lanzar un largo suspiro

-quiero que te vayas a casa-le dijo al rubio- ahora… vas a quedarte con Gina, cuidarla sus últimos días de vacaciones, comprar lo que necesita para entrar a clases…. Dije ahora

El rubio desapareció, se había ido con la mirada algo preocupado antes de volver a casa. El pelinegro desvió la mirada hasta su te, ella busco un papel y le escribió antes de dejarlo en las manos de el

-tú y Scorpius están suspendidos, temporalmente obviamente, no soporto albortos de niños de primer año

-¿S-Suspendido? ¡n-no puedes suspenderme!

\- ¿no puedo? ¡soy tu jefa!-le entrega el pergamino-vas a ir a donde este hombre y vas a irte ahora

-¿Talan?

-Talan Sayer, está en la Red Flu, él te indicara a dónde vas

-¿A dónde voy?

\- ¡ahora!

Gruño molesta y el salió a prisa del lugar algo confuso y aun molesto, a la vez que se preguntaba si su amigo se encontraba bien, ni siquiera quiso dañarlo, solo quería apartarla un poco, darse espacio para pensar un momento. Nadie podía entender lo difícil que se sentía, lo solo que se veía cada día, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en él, todo parecía muy lejano y mucho más lento, no podía seguir esperando que ella apareciera.

Llego a la división de la Red Flu entre los murmullos de sus compañeros en el ministerio y busco al hombre escrito en el trocito de pergamino hasta que lo vio sentado en su escritorio, con una pila de papeles amontonados. Apenas diviso a Albus se levantó aprisa y se levantó, era algo bajito, quizás mitad duende, esperando el con una sonrisa antes de que se acercara

-la ministra me dijo que necesitaba un viaje urgente

-¿Cómo?

-ella me informo esta mañana, tenemos chimeneas que llegan muy lejos, pero las mantenemos desocupadas, por así decirlo-sonrió levemente- usted va a Skokholm

-¿sko…?

-Skokholm… solo diga Ronald Lockley, aparecerá en el faro de Skokholm y ahí viven los Kendrick, una pareja encantadora, ellos le indicaran donde están

Camino hasta la chimenea y tomo un gran puñado de polvos Flu antes de decir fuerte y claro a donde iba, vio las chispas verdes arder y cerró los ojos, parecía que la Aparición no era tan molesta como esto. Abrió los ojos al sentir el piso en quietud, delante de él estaba una mujer mayor, rubia con su esposo a un lado durmiendo en un sillón cubierto por un gorro y con las manos entrelazadas dejando ver su anillo igual que el de su esposa. Ella le saludo animada y hablaba a prisa, miro al esposo que a pesar de todo el ruido ni siquiera se movió

-el campamento está al otro lado de la isla, debes apresurarte

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-a ella le queda poco tiempo

-¿e-ella?

-la chica ¿viniste a verla? ¡claro que sí! ¡eso dijo la ministra! ¡debes tomar la escoba que está afuera! No olvides traerla de vuelta ¿Qué haces aquí parado? llegaras muy tarde

¡tarde!

¿Cómo iba a llegar tarde? ¡¿a qué?! Su mente se llenó de posibilidades, pero la más cercana, la más real sonaba a muerte.

Se apresuró a salir entre tropezones y golpes con los muebles y paredes, vio la escoba apoyada en un árbol y se apresuró a tomarla, dio un firme golpe en el suelo y salió hacia el suelo. Pero él no era tan bueno volando, además que hace años que no lo hacía, no hacía más que tambalearse hacia los lados mientras creía que caería en cualquier momento hasta el suelo. La isla era pequeña, pero cerca de la playa había un hechizo de protección, no solo contra muggles si no para no dejar salir a las bestias que le esperaban. Se apresuró y vio algunas personas moviéndose nerviosas de un lado a otro, solo un pequeño grupo de 8 personas, de pronto una mujer salió, tenía el pelo negruzco con algún cabello blanco y una sonrisa en los labios con algunas lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, se acercó a él con paso lento para encontrarse con sus ojos

\- ¿eres él?

-s-soy Albus… ¿d-donde esta Hazel?

-está adentro, dale un respiro

\- ¿¡respiro?! ¡la señora me dijo que tenía que apurarme! ¡que debía llegar a tiempo!

\- ¡¿llegar a tiempo?! ¡a estas cosas no se le puede apresurar ni retardar!

-¡necesito verla!-dijo tratando de sobre pasarla-¡necesito verla! ¡antes que sea tarde!

La esquivo como pudo y entro a la tienda de campaña, escucho un grito agudo y se apresuró hasta uno de los cuartos para ver a la mujer con la respiración algo agitada, sudada y con el cabello pegado a su rostro, ahí estaba ella, a su alcance. Vio todo moverse en cámara lenta, él se acercaba cuando una mujer se volvió y deposito un niño en los brazos de la castaña que esbozó una sonrisa antes de mirarlo a él. Su cara se quedó quieta, mirándole sorprendida, como si fuera la última persona que esperaba ver, sorprendida hasta que el finalmente logro llegar a su lado, asombrado por esa criatura que permanecía tranquila

-Albus…-dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ...-dijo entre sollozos- ¿Qué hice mal?

-t-tienes que calmarte-dijo temerosa- t-tenía que venir…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-dijo limpiándose los ojos-le mira-¿e-es nuestro? … porque yo no supe nada

-Albus-suspira- iba a decírtelo… lo juro, pero no podía irme de aquí, tampoco podía salir, estos dragones… son bastante valiosos… su sangre tiene factores curativos y los han tratado de matar muchas veces…-desvía la mirada- es nuestro…

\- ¡m-míralo! -dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola como podía- es hermoso

-no sabes… lo confuso que fue todo-dijo entre lágrimas- no sabía que hacer

-t-todo está bien-le besa- te amo Hazel…


	8. Chapter 8

-Rhydian… -dijo pensativo- si ahora que lo dices… tiene un cierto… no sé que

-Rhydian Aberforth Potter

-me gusta-sonrió levemente-Hazz…

\- ¿sí? -dijo meciendo a su niño por la habitación

\- ¿Cuándo… iremos a casa?

-oh… pues, pronto, creo… una aparición conjunta ahora… no sé si sea buena idea para mi… podía…

-lo sé, quizás… Cass pueda hacerlo

-no quiero molestarla, tendremos que viajar… ya sabes, como muggles, será el viaje embote y 6 horas en auto…

-llamare a Cass... no te preocupes, ella dijo que nos ayudaría, seguro no le cuesta nada, ella llevara a Rhydian y yo te llevare a ti… no correremos ni un riesgo

Ella el miro algo preocupada, no quería ser una carga, pero todos estaban tan preocupados que al saber la noticia no podían esperar verlos. Apenas un par de horas después de que la lechuza se fuera apareció la ministra que tenía una taza de té con un dibujo de pavo real. Se quedó mirándole impactada y le sonrió antes de que su esposo apareciera a su lado con una sonrisa. La mujer se acercó a una planta y derramo lentamente el contenido de su taza antes de dársela a su esposo, se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo.

-que niño más hermoso, vine a penas llego la lechuza-dijo sonriente

-no sabes lo preocupado que estamos, Gina no para de hablar de cómo seria

-Scor…yo…-musito el pelinegro

-está bien-sonrió- somos casi hermanos Albus, esto no fue nada

-será mejor que nos vayamos ya… no creerás las cosas que compro Gina en este tiempo… es increíble lo que puede reunir esa niña trabajando para Ron Weasley en su tienda-dijo la mujer- yo llevare al pequeño, Scorpi se encargara de llevarte Hazel, con la mirada que tienes Albus, parece cansado

El asintió, no iba a pelear, al fin se iba a casa, con la mujer y su bebe. Vio a su amiga tomar delicadamente a su hijo y después sonreírle antes de desaparecer. Siempre había pensado que para los bebes debía ser horrible y seguro lo pensó también Hazel, así que miro al rubio y este entendió inmediato, ellos también debían irse. Tomo algunas de las cosas y se movió a prisa hasta el departamento de la castaña para notar que estaba reunido casi toda su familia, que todo estaba decorando y que su hijo en vez de estar llorando estaba riendo fuertemente. Todos se acercaron alegres, curioso por conocer al bebe, miro a Sirius que estaba con el ceño algo fruncido mientras Gina le miraba serio a él por su expresión.

A pesar de que no se habían preparado, su querida ahijada había preparado ya cosas para su bebe, junto con los días libres de su padre se había dispuesto a preparar todo lo necesario para el pequeño Potter. Además, se había encargado de la molesta tarea de encargarse de comentarle a todos lo que había sucedido, aguantando cualquier grito que le dieran a la numerosa familia.

Apenas vio a Sirius cruzar por el pasillo se aproximó hasta el, le guio hasta la cocina que ahora permanecía despejada y le miro serio, mientras que él se mantenía en silencio tratando de evitar la mirada del mayor

\- ¿porque estas así?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué?

-estás enojado, lo veo en ti… y en Gina

-nada que te importe tío

-necesito que hables serio ahora, no trates de evitarme

-la dejaste… y volviste como si nada, ella estuvo sola con su bebe, además cuidaba dragones… y todos te felicitan a ti y la ven como una extraña, como una intrusa… es injusto-dijo molesto- al igual que Gina, es una intrusa en la familia

-esto es mi culpa y lo sé, yo mismo le dije que teníamos que tener tiempo, que mantener todo como estaba cuando solo quería cubrirme los ojos, estaba siendo muy feliz… después de mucho tiempo solo

-Gina dice que no debería enojarme contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo, debiste esforzarte mas

-voy a esforzarme el doble con el… Rhydian será el niño más feliz que haya existido, Scor parecerá mal padre en comparación

-hablas del hombre que cuando a su hija le gustaban los unicornios recorrió el bosque prohibido solo para tomarle una fotografía

\- ¡exactamente! -dijo sonriente-no dudes de tu tío… es el único que cree en ti cien por ciento… que detrás de ese tímido niño está el mago más excelente que haya conocido

-lo sé

-recuerdas cuando el vanidoso de tu hermano entro al equipo-el asiente- y cuando fue prefecto…

-tu siempre me apoyaste, lo sé-sonrió levemente- no te veo como padre, es solo eso

-lo se… y créeme que yo tampoco, pero hice un buen trabajo contigo como mi soborno y lo hare con él, porque me necesitan

Su sobrino le sonrió más tranquilo, le acaricio la cabeza antes de volver a ver a la castaña rodeada de personas que le preguntaban una que otra cosa mientras ella se mantenía tímida de cualquier cosa que dijeran, sus amigos ya se habían ido y estaba más cohibida aún. Se sentó junto a ella y le beso la cabeza antes de mirar al pequeño niño pálido de pelo castaño escondido entre los brazos de su madre.

-es un nombre bastante fuerte, suena a que será un increíble mago-dijo Harry Potter cuando todos se habían apartado

-podría no ser mago, padre-dijo Albus-bueno… quizás… como Gina, debería tener una educación de muggle, como tuvo Hazel

-oh, bueno yo la tuve… aunque no creo que cuente como igual que Georgiana, quizás sea una buena idea… y Hazel, no te dejes intimidar por Ginny, incluso a Casiopea le ha gritado un par de veces, aun cuando es la ministra… no es buena con la autoridad-dijo el de lentes soltando una risita

-oh, si es un poco… intimidante, aunque no la culpo, Albus es su hijo y aparecí de la nada

-no, no apareciste… yo te oculte y creo que ese regaño que te dio debería ser para mi

-descuida… -desvía la mirada- te conozco para saber que no fue tu intención

-eres muy comprensiva-dijo el de lentes- aunque debiste decirme antes de irte

-n-no estaba seguro de que era verdad y la señora Keira me cuido muy bien, seguí con mi trabajo como siempre, no hubo inconvenientes

-pudiste morir… los dragones son criaturas peligrosas

-incomprendidas-dijo mirando a su hijo-pero ellos vieron que tenía una criatura y me perdonaron la vida, incontables veces, dóciles si se les tiene afecto… sin olvidar de que son hermosos-sonrió- Rhydian se arrullaban con ellos, se quedaba tranquilo con cada gruñido… sé que en su familia es común usar los nombres, nuevamente… pero creemos que Aberforth fue olvidado

-oh…-dijo asombrado- son ustedes los padres, tiene el derecho de ponerle como quieras, es su hijo…tratare de mantener a Ginny tranquila, no se preocupen… bueno antes, era importante tener un padrino, era quien cuidaría a tu hijo si a les pasaba algo

-oh, pensamos que era obvio-dijo ella- es Scorpius

\- ¿está segura?

-por supuesto-le mira- nadie más se ha preocupado más de nosotros, que ellos… es un honor, que solo les corresponde a ellos

Cuando todos se fueron, la casa se hundió en silencio, no habían estado solo desde que ella se había ido y ahora, su dormilón bebe se mantenía tranquilo en su cuna. Se acercó a la castaña quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo para abrazarle y besarle, algo cohibida le correspondió nerviosa. Se encontró con sus ojos, aun algo asustados por la situación que habían pasado, pero con una leve sonrisa, tomo su rostro y acaricio levemente

-pensé que no iba a quererlo… por eso me fui, la misión solo fue una coincidencia

-una excusa… también fue mi culpa… te di a entender de que todo era momentáneo, pero… no es que no quisiera una vida contigo, solo quería disfrutarte cada momento y lo seguiré haciendo

-una fantasía-dijo riendo- Albus… tu madre no está feliz

-lo sé -sonrió- pero eso no me impediría que yo lo sea, se acostumbrara a que tu estés a mi lado y que Rhydian sea parte de la familia… solo es mi madre, los demás parecen complacidos, incluso mi abuela ella le tejió un chaleco ¿lo viste?

-me encanto… incluso tu hermano James, ese móvil de dragones… fue impresionante

-hablas del hombre que prácticamente crio a esos revoltosos, el solo… el entiende lo difícil que debe ser para ti… haber estado sola

-oh-le mira sorprendido- debo decir que hizo un excelente trabajo… igual como haremos nosotros


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿guardería? -dijo Ginny curiosa- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-es donde cuidan a los bebes, se divierten con otros niños-dijo Harry

\- ¿su madre no puede hacerlo? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- es su obligación, mi madre nos crio a nosotros, éramos muchos y yo deje mi trabajo para cuidarles

-pero decidimos esto madre-dijo enojado su hijo- Hazel quiere trabajar, aunque sea un par de horas… sabemos que Rhydian estará bien protegido, ahí uno que encontramos en Londres, nos lo recomendó Cass

-no me importa quién lo haya recomendado

-señora Potter-dijo la chica tímida- s-sé que quiere lo mejor para Rhydian lo entendemos perfectamente, pero nosotros no podemos encerrarlo aquí todo el tiempo

-tiene razón, Ginny, le hará bien sociabilizar un poco

-solo tiene un par de años, no es bueno ¡qué pasa si lo descubren!

-solo van quienes conocen el secreto madre… están preparados para cualquier cosa, además, solo te estamos avisando no te estamos pidiendo permiso

La mujer se quedó mirándole perpleja, no se escuchó nada más que algunas palabras del pequeño llamando a su madre, que se levantó a prisa para ir por él. Apareció siguiendo unas burbujas que su madre había creado con su varita, corriendo con sus regordetas piernas y con el cabello despeinado. Corrió directo a las piernas de su abuelo que lo sentó en su pierna mientras que comía un caramelo.

-los dulces no son buenos para ellos

-es natural madre, está hecho de fruta… -dijo con el ceño fruncido- puedes dejar de criticarnos al menos delante de nuestro hijo

-es normal que se preocupe-dijo la mujer- es su nieto más pequeño hasta ahora y yo soy una extraña, pero no se preocupe que lo que más me importa es la seguridad y el bienestar de mi hijo al igual que el de Albus

Se quedó en silencio ante lo dicho y desvió el tema para no volver a provocar a su hijo, pero solo lo necesito unos minutos más ya que debían marcharse, apenas desaparecieron tras la puerta ambos se lanzaron al sofá a pegar un largo suspiro, siempre era tenso cuando aparecían los padres. Se miraron un momento y ellos se besaron, les era difícil mantenerse calmados cuando les contradecían todo lo que ellos pensaban sobre la crianza de su pequeño, la mujer siempre se mantenía tranquila con los padres, pero con los demás se le quitaba todo lo tímida que tenía. Incluso a James le había intentado golpear apenas le indico que los arrullos de dragón no eran tan buenos como parecían

-¿crees que me odie?

-claro que no… es decir, no te odia pero no le agradas tampoco

-¿eso es mejor?... al menos con el odio sé dónde estoy, pero ahora… es bastante complicado

-mi padre te tiene gran afecto y espera con ansias que vuelvas a trabajar, eres una buena aurora Hazel

-Gina va muy bien con su entrenamiento, espero entrenarla aunque sea un poco enseñarle unos trucos

-tienes toda tu vida para enseñarle ¿sabes?... no hay prisa

\- ¿lo dices por volver a trabajar o por enseñarle?

-la que odies menos, Hazz-suspira- a veces me da miedo sabes

-¿Qué cosa?

-que vuelvas al servicio… y si te lastimas ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con Rhydian?

-seguro tu madre te dirá que debes hacer-dijo con el ceño fruncido-no deberías preocuparte por eso, Albus

La mujer se levantó, pronto seria la hora de comer de su pequeño, así que comenzó a preparar todo aun con el ceño fruncido mientras que este pego un suspiro y miro a su hijo. El cabello castaño deslumbraba de su cabeza, en pequeñas ondas y despeinado, tenía los ojos verdosos y con un leve toque de castaño, siempre se quitaba los zapatos y le gustaba las burbujas que su madre hacía, que tenían un toque verdoso cada vez que se formaban

A pesar de las dudas que existían, los planes seguían los planes tal como se había cursado, su primer día de clases la mujer tenía miedo, Albus iría a dejarlo y ella iría por el luego de su trabajo. Quizás estaría llorando todo el día o algún niño le haría daño, estaba realmente asustada, pero trataba de mantener la calma delante de su pareja que le miraba de reojo cada vez. Cuando llego la hora miro a su hijo y beso su frente, el parecía realmente tranquilo mientras que ambos eran un manojo de nervios.

Algo que no entendía Albus era que su hijo le emocionaba la aparición y el no entendía por qué, era muy extraña y mareaba, pero el siempre salía riendo cada vez que lo hacía. Camino hasta la guardería que se parecía a cualquier otra, estaba en un callejón que tenía unas pocas tiendas y los muros lleno de colores y dibujos. En la puerta había una niña pintada sonriente a la que el saludo.

-contraseña-dijo emocionada la niña

-Babbity Rabbity-dijo el- es su primer día no estoy seguro de que sea

-lo es-dijo riendo

La niña se reverencio levemente y se abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar, hablo un par de palabras con las maestras y dejo al niño en el suelo, acaricio su cabello y le dejo con una figura de dragón que mantenía en sus brazos, miro a su padre y este suspiro

-mi pequeño dragón-suspira- tu madre vendrá por ti

-si-dijo riendo

-se un buen niño

Le beso la cabeza y se fue, no escucho gritos ni nada en específico que le dijera que se encontraba en problemas, así que se dirigió a la oficina sin más. Todo parecía tranquilo peor no podía evitar sentirse nervioso así que apenas tuvo un momento libre camino directo a la oficina de aurores

La pequeña rubia estaba leyendo algunos informes junto a su padre, busco con la vista a su pareja, pero no parecía estar presente, busco encontrase con los ojos de su padre, pero este evito deliberadamente su mirada

\- ¿volverá pronto?

-oh, tío Albus-dijo sorprendía- pensé que vendrías a ver a Hazz, pero no creí que llegarías tan pronto ¿cómo está mi lindo sobrino?

-se veía bien-mira a su padre- ¿ella volverá pronto?

-solo la envié a patrullar, no te alarmes, es su primer día después de mucho tiempo ¿acaso creíste que la enviaría a algo peligroso?

\- ¡por supuesto que no!-dijo la mujer al aparecer

El pelinegro le miro detenidamente, tenía la ropa rasgada y sucia, el cabello desordenado y algunos cortes que habían dejado salir un poco de sangre, pero estaba sonriente y emocionada, se sacudió la capa y se acercó a él antes de besarle. La mujer retrocedió avergonzada, la emoción le había hecho ganarse alunas risas de la rubia y su jefe

-p-perdonen

-oh descuida, se nota que la pasaste bien ¿algún problema?

-oh, claro que no solo algunos kneazle salvajes, Scorpius pidió ayuda así que me recomendaron

\- ¿eran tan salvajes?

-oh, es que estaban muy bien escondidos y en lugar público así que fuimos a buscarlos uno por uno

-ya veo-sonrió el pelinegro- nuestro dragón estaba contento, al parecer estaba bien

-lo sé-sonrió levemente

Volvieron a casa con su niño caminado a su lado, subieron los tres escalones y entraron, el pelinegro calentó la comida mientras que el niño jugaba con su madre, mientras ella le hablaba tranquilamente de los kneazle. El pelinegro se quedó mirándoles un momento, ahí estaba ella, la chica que parecía que jamás seria la adecuada, que era muy joven, estaba ahí con su propio hijo. Sonrió levemente y se limpió los ojos a prisa, no había sentido la soledad en bastante tiempo y sentía que jamás la volvería a tener. Se acercó a prisa a ellos abrazando a la mujer, robando un beso de sus labios, luego se acercó a su hijo y beso su cabeza

-te amo Hazz

-y yo a ti Albus-sonrío tranquila- ¿Qué paso?

-solo quería decírtelo-sonrió levemente- y también a ti pequeño dragón


End file.
